Are You A Good Boy?
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Jaejoong yang terkenal sangat polos mencoba membuat sesuatu bersama Junsu untuk Yunnie hyungnya agar keinginannya tercapai saat ulangtahun ke-17 tahun. Lalu apa yang Jaejoong lakukan? Apakah rencananya akan berhasil?-YunJae Fanfictin -YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Are You A Good Boy?

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s), Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"Hyung~ salah Joongie apa? Kenapa tangan Joongie diikat?"

"…"

"Hyung~ memangnya Joongie salah apa?"

"…"

"Hyung~ kenapa diam saja?"

"…"

_BLAM_

"Yahh… kenapa Yunnie hyung malah pergi mandi sih." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya karena seseorang yang ia ajak bicara sedari tadi tidak menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Ia semakin heran, bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya Yunho malah berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi.

Jaejoong tahu tempat apa ini. Kamar Yunho. Ya, karena namja cantik satu ini memang seringkali berkunjung kemari, bahkan tidur bersama Yunho disini. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping. Sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna tidak biasa –kepala merah muda tubuh _baby blue_- terletak manis di kepala ranjang.

Ia ingat, boneka itu adalah hadiah darinya untuk Yunho yang saat itu berulang tahun yang ke-17 tahun. Saat itu Yunho pernah bilang padanya jika saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, namja itu ingin hadiah dari Jaejoong yaitu sesuatu yang hangat, yang bisa namja itu peluk malam itu. Maksud Yunho sebenarnya adalah kegiatan intim sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai. Tapi salah Yunho juga yang hanya mengatakan kata-kata ambigu kepada seseorang yang kelewat polos seperti Jaejoong. Maka alhasil malah sebuah kotak besar yang berisi boneka beruang besar berwarna merah muda - biru yang sampai di depan pintu rumahnya sebelum hari ulang tahunnya tiba saat itu. Alasan Jaejoong adalah karena boneka beruang besar berbulu lebat itu mirip dengan Yunho dan akan terasa hangat jika dipeluk. Lalu kenapa harus berwarna tidak biasa begitu? Karena Jaejoong suka warna merah muda dan _baby blue_, makanya ia membelikan boneka untuk Yunho dengan warna kesukaannya.

Mata doe besar itu kini mengamati seluruh ruangan tempat ia terikat sekarang. Otaknya mulai memikirkan beberapa alasan mengapa Yunnie hyungnya mengikatnya di atas tempat tidur seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada satu alasanpun yang mampir di pikirannya. Ia juga heran, bagaimana bisa ia tertidur begitu nyenyaknya sampai-sampai tidak merasa saat Yunho menggendongnya kemari hingga terikat seperti ini. Kedua namja itu memang pulang sekolah bersama tadi.

_CKLEK_

Pintu kamar mandi kini terbuka, menampilkan seorang pelajar berumur 18 tahun yang hanya memakai bathrobe. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah, bahkan tetesan-tetesan air itu turun dari rambutnya, menetes pada dadanya yang sedikit tidak tertutupi. Jaejoong tertegun melihatnya. Betapa manly dan sexynya tubuh Yunho, kulit kecoklatan yang terlihat segar dan wangi sabun yang menyapa indera penciumannya, membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri. Apalagi saat Yunho menatapnya begitu intens seperti saat ini, membuat wajah cantiknya dihiasi rona merah yang begitu kentara karena kulitnya yang putih. Yunho berjalan pelan menuju tempat Jaejoong terbaring saat ini dengan mata mausangnya yang masih menatap doe eyes Jaejoong.

"Yunnie hyung~ kok Joongie diikat sih? Salah Joongie apa?"

"Masih belum sadar kesalahanmu hum?"

Yunho kini terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya, menatap si namja cantik yang menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Jaejoong. Cherry lips itu terlihat sedikit maju dengan tatapan yang polos, membuatnya gemas sendiri. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi lembut Jaejoong, mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Mau Yunnie beri tahu?" tanya Yunho dengan berbisik tepat di samping telinga Jaejoong, membuat namja itu sedikit bergidik karena nafas hangat Yunho menerpa bagian sensitifnya. Tangannya yang tadi mengusap pipi Jaejoong sekarang telah berpindah menuju leher jenjang namja itu. Tangannya mengelus perlahan kulit yang terasa begitu lembut. Sebuah lenguhan kecil telah lolos dari mulutnya saat lidah Yunho terjulur menjilat cuping telinganya. Rasanya geli, tapi ada rasa lain yang membuatnya sangat menyukainya.

"Enghhh… i-iya hyung."

"Ingat dengan kaset yang terbungkus kertas berwarna merah muda dalam plastik putih?"

Otak Jaejoong kembali berputar memikirkan sesuatu yang sempat ia lupakan. Kini ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia di sekolah bersama sepupunya.

_Flashback on_

"Joongie~ aku ingin cerita sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kau mau dengar?"

"Cerita yang menyenangkan? Mau~ mau~… Suie mau cerita dongeng ya? Joongie mau dengar dong." mata doe besar itu terlihat berbinar saat sang sepupu yang pagi itu datang ke kelasnya ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Yang ia pikirkan adalah Junsu akan menceritakan dongeng, karena dongeng adalah cerita kesukaannya.

"Kok dongeng sih. Kita kan sudah besar, tidak pantas membaca dongeng lagi."

"Kok begitu? Tapi Joongie masih suka baca dongeng. Bahkan Yunnie hyung kadang membelikan Joongie buku dongeng. Jadi apa Joongie belum besar ya?"

"Iisshh kau ini. Aku kasih tau ya, kau itu sebentar lagi berumur 17 tahun, jadi berhenti membaca buku dongeng dan mulai beralih pada majalah-majalah dewasa. Mintalah pada Yunho hyung, aku yakin dia banyak punya koleksi seperti itu, dia kan sahabat setianya Chunnie."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah nanti Joongie minta pada Yunnie hyung. Jadi Suie mau cerita apa sekarang?"

"Eumm, begini, aku mau cerita tentang malam ulang tahunku semalam." wajah Junsu seketika memerah mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Jaejoong jadi bingung melihat Junsu malah tertunduk, terlihat seperti malu-malu.

"Memangnya kenapa malam ulang tahun Suie? Kok wajahnya Suie merah gitu? Suie sakit ya?"

"E-eh, a-aku tidak sakit kok."

"Terus kenapa? Apa karena ulang tahun Suie semalam?"

"Iya. I-itu, semalam Chunnie me-memasuki-ku." wajah Junsu semakin memerah sekarang, bahkan berucap pun ia jadi tergagap begini. Wajahnya jadi terasa panas.

"Memasuki? Memasuki apa?"

"I-itu, Chunnie memasuki tubuhku."

"Maksudnya?"

"Chunnie memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuhku, Joongie."

"Hah? Kok bisa? Maksudnya apa sih Suie? Jangan buat Joongie bingung dong, kalau cerita itu yang jelas biar Joongie bisa ngerti." Jaejoong jadi kesal sendiri karena dari tadi tidak mengerti. Milik Yoochun memasuki tubuh Junsu? Ia kan tidak mengerti yang seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang dimasuki dan memasuki?

"Jadi kau juga belum pernah melakukannya dengan Yunho hyung?"

"Memasuk-masukkan itu? Pernah sih, Yunnie hyung pernah memasukkan jarinya dalam mulut Joongie. Jari Joongie juga pernah masuk dalam mulut Yunnie hyung, hehehe… Jadi apa Suie juga begitu?"

Junsu hanya sanggup menepuk jidatnya. Ingin mengomeli Jaejoong tapi namja cantik satu itu juga tidak bisa disalahkan, namja di hadapannya ini memang terlalu pols sejak dulu. Padahal Jaejoong selalu bersama Yunho yang sifat mesumnya di atas rata-rata, sama seperti kekasihnya. Seringkali ia lihat Yunho membawa majalah-majalah dewasa, ngobrol bersama Yoochun dengan pokok bahasannya adalah hal-hal mesum, bahkan tangan namja itu seringkali menggerayangi bokong Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong dengan polosnya mengatakan bahwa Yunho melakukan itu karena namja itu sayang padanya. Akhirnya sebagai sahabat dan sepupu yang baik, Junsu mulai menjelaskan dengan sabar maksud dari apa yang ia ceritakan.

"Jadi begini Joongie, maksudku itu kejantanan Chunnie masuk ke dalam holeku. Kau paham?"

"Hm, Joongie paham. Tapi kejantanan Yoochun hyung sekecil apa memangnya sampai bisa masuk ke hole Suie?"

"Kejantanan Chunnie sangat besar tahu, bahkan dua kali lebih besar dari milikku, hihihi. Kau masih ingat kan bagaimana ukuran kejantananku?"

"Ne, kejantanan Suie kan imut seperti punya Joongie, hihihi. Tapi kalau sebesar itu bagaimana bisa masuk dalam hole Suie? Apa tidak sakit?"

"Sakit sih awalnya, tapi setelah masuk semuanya, terus punya Chunnie bergerak-gerak dalam sana rasanya enak loh, seperti ada sesuatu yang Chunnie sentuh di dalam sana jadi rasanya sangat nikmat. Lalu setelah lama-kelamaan aku seperti mau pipis, tapi yang keluar cairan putih kental. Dan kau tahu, rasanya paling nikmat saat keluar cairan itu, tapi setelah itu aku jadi sangat lemas."

"Karena kelelahan ya?"

"Iya rasanya lelah sekali, bahkan bergerak saja hampir tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan lagi, nanti kalau Suie tidak bisa bangun bagaimana dong."

"Lelahnya cuman sebentar kok. Lagipula karena rasanya sangat enak jadi aku minta lagi ke Chunnie dan Chunnie dengan semangat mau melakukannya lagi. Kami terus-terusan melakukannya, sampai-sampai aku saja tidak ingat berapa kali mengeluarkan cairanku." wajah Junsu kembali memerah memikirkannya.

"Eoh? Apa seenak itu ya jadi Suie tidak mau berhenti?"

"Ne, sangat enak loh."

"Kalau begitu Joongie juga mau coba ah. Tapi Joongie tidak mengerti caranya, dan Joongie juga melakukannya dengan siapa?"

"Kata Chunnie kegiatan itu baru boleh dilakukan kalau kedua orang yang melakukannya saling mencintai. Nah Joongie minta ke Yunho hyung saja, minta ajarkan dia sekalian, Yunho hyung pasti mengerti caranya."

"Tapi apa Yunnie hyung mencintai Joongie? Yunnie hyung cuman menganggap Joongie sebagai adiknya, kan kalau orang saling mencintai harusnya berpacaran, sama seperti Suie dan Yoochun hyung, tapi Joongie dan Yunnie hyung tidak begitu. Gimana dong Suie? Kalau begitu Yunnie hyung pasti tidak mau melakukannya dengan Joongie." wajah cantik itu kini terlihat murung. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti yang namanya cinta itu seperti apa, yang ia tahu hanya orang yang saling mencintai pasti berpacaran. Tapi bahkan Yunho tidak pernah mengajaknya berpacaran, yang selama ini namja tampan itu katakan hanya ia menyayangi Jaejoong, menjaga dan menemani Jaejoong kemanapun, dan selama ini Jaejoong pikir karena Yunho yang menganggapnya sebagai adik. Ada perasaan tidak suka saat ia memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Eummm, kita harus menggunakan suatu cara agar Yunho hyung mau memasukkan miliknya ke dalam holemu."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau begini." Junsu membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Jaejoong. Entah apa yang namja imut itu bisikkan sampai-sampai membuat wajah cantik Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang kebingungan karena lagi-lagi tidak mengerti apa maksud sepupunya itu.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Junsu antusias, namun hanya gelengan kepala yang menjadi jawabannya. Kembali Junsu menepuk jidatnya karena kepolosan Jaejoong yang sudah overload.

"Haahh… ya sudah, nanti kita langsung praktekkan saja ya. Nanti malam aku ke rumahmu. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya."

"Ne, Joongie tunggu di rumah."

_Malam harinya di kamar Jaejoong…_

"Joongie, bersiaplah. Aku atur kameranya dulu."

"Tapi Joongie harus ngapaian?"

"Lepas bajumu!"

"Eh? Kok bajunya dilepas? Kan Joongie malu kalau direkam gak pakai baju."

"Sudah, ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan. Kan ini agar Yunho hyung mau melakukan itu padamu."

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

"Sudah Suie."

Junsu menoleh ke belakang karena namja itu tadi sibuk mengutak-atik kamera yang ia bawa. Di belakangnya kini berdiri Jaejoong yang sudah topless, hanya tinggal memakai celana pendek rumahan.

"Celananya juga dibuka, dalamannya juga. Pokoknya semuanya harus dibuka."

"Mwo? Masa Joongie harus telanjang? Joongie kan malu kalau videonya nanti dilihat Yunnie hyung."

"Kan biar Yunho hyung bernafsu melihatmu begitu, jadi kalau kau meminta Yunho hyung memasukimu dia akan sukarela melakukannya. Sudahlah ikuti saja perintahku."

"N-ne, baiklah." Jaejoong hanya tertunduk malu saat ingin membuka celananya. Junsu kembali sibuk dengan kamera yang ada di hadapannya, membiarkan Jaejoong membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Beberapa saat namja itu terlihat sudah menyelesaikan setting kameranya. Dan kini yang yang tampil di layar kamera itu adalah wajah Junsu yang menghalangi.

"Su-sudah Suie."

Junsu berbalik ke belakang dengan menggeser tubuhnya lebih ke samping. Kini yang ada di depan kamera adalah Jaejoong yang malu-malu dengan tubuh mulusnya yang tidak terhalangi benda apa pun, berdiri tepat di depan tempat tidur dan kamera. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi dada dan kejantanan mungilnya yang jelas terekspos. Dia sangat malu jika Yunnie hyungnya melihat videonya yang telanjang seperti ini. Junsu mendatangi Jaejoong dan menarik kedua tangan itu agar tidak menutupi tubuh indahnya. Gemas juga melihat Jaejoong yang malu-malu seperti ini.

"Jangan ditutup Joongie, Yunho hyung akan melihat apa kalau kau tutupi begitu."

"Tapi Joongie malu~" suara Jaejoong jadi terdengar mencicit. Kedua pipinya kini sudah kelawat merah saking malunya.

"Anggap saja Yunho hyung tidak akan melihat ne. Cha, jangan malu lagi. Sekarang kau berbaring di ranjang."

Jaejoong kali ini hanya sanggup menurut agar semua bisa cepat selesai. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju ranjangnya, duduk disana dengan kepala yang menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Junsu kembali mengutak-atik kameranya dan kini sangat jelas tubuh Jaejoong dari kaki hingga kepala, karena kamera tersebut tepat di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Terus Joongie harus apa sekarang?"

"Eumm… buka kakimu lebar-lebar."

Jaejoong segera melakukan apa yang Junsu perintahkan. Kakinya kini terbuka lebar. Rasa malu itu sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi. Bahkan untuk mempertontonkan kejantanannya yang masih lemas dan hole merah mudanya yang belum pernah tersentuh itu ia hanya memasang wajah polos menghadap Junsu, menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari namja imut itu.

"Lalu sekarang apa lagi?"

"Pasang wajah menggoda lalu sentuh tubuhmu dengan sensual."

"Wajah menggoda itu bagaimana? Sensual itu seperti apa? Joongie gak ngerti caranya yang seperti itu."

"Biar aku contohkan ya." Junsu mulai memasang wajah menggoda yang ia maksud, mata sayu yang memancarkan nafsu dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit. Kedua tangannya bergerak menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan perlahan tangannya mengelus dengan lembut tiap titik-titik sensitif tubuhnya, dari leher, dada, hingga kini sebelah tangannya sudah berada pada selatan tubuhnya, mulai meremas kejantanannya sendiri dengan pelan. Desahannya mulai terdengar karena tanpa sadar ia jadi menikmati service yang ia buat sendiri.

"Su-Suie? Suie kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut karena suara desahan Junsu yang makin nyaring terdengar. Namja cantik itu belum pernah mendengar seseorang mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menurutnya aneh seperti tadi. Sontak Junsu segera melepas sentuhan tangan pada tubuhnya dan menebar cengiran polosnya karena malah terbawa suasana.

"Ehehe, mianhae. Sekarang lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan tadi. Setelah kau meremas kejantananmu berbaliklah lalu tunjukkan holemu di depan kamera. Ucapkan kata-kata menggoda yang isinya kau ingin dimasuki Yunho hyung. Mengerti?"

"Ne, Joongie mengerti." ucap Jaejoong dengan lantang. Entah apa ia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak, tapi namja itu terlihat begitu semangat karena ini saatnya ia menggoda Yunho.

Jaejoong terlihat mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Sebelah tangannya mulai terangkat mengelus lembut pipi putihnya yang mulai merona, lalu menuju cherry lipsnya yang sedikit terbuka, mengelusnya dengan sensual. Tanpa sadar lidahnya terulur keluar menjilat beberapa bagian jarinya yang melewati belahan bibir. Tidak puas dengan menjilat, kini jari-jari itu mulai masuk satu per satu dalam mulutnya, mengisap ketiga jarinya dengan perlahan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain ikut bergerak membelai tubuh bagian bawahnya, mengelus-elus paha dalamnya yang terbuka lebar. Namja satu itu terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatan yang baru pertama kali ia lakukan itu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya mata indah Jaejoong kembali terbuka, namun dengan kilat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Persis seperti apa yang Junsu contohkan tadi, tatapan sayu yang menggoda. Bertepatan dengan itu ketiga jarinya keluar dari mulut Jaejoong dengan lumuran saliva yang begitu banyak, lalu bergerak ke bawah, mengelus leher hingga dadanya, meninggalkan jejak saliva dari ketiga jarinya. Tangan itu terus memutari dadanya yang terbentuk cukup besar jika dibandingkan ukuran dada namja lain, dan tanpa sadar salah satu jarinya menyentuh nipplenya, membuatnya tiba-tiba berhenti karena baru saja merasakan sesuatu yang terasa nikmat. Dan tanpa pikir lagi namja itu memilin nipplenya dengan lembut dengan sebelah tangan lain yang mulai merambat menuju kejantanannya yang mulai menegang. Desahan halus yang tadi terdengar mulai semakin keras dan menggoda saat Jaejoong benar-benar telah menikmati kegiatannya, merangsang dirinya sendiri.

Sebelah tangannya terus bergantian meremas dadanya sambil memilin nipplenya bergantian dari kiri dan kanan, dan sebelahnya lagi terus mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah benar-benar menegang. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing saat ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kejantanannya, bahkan lubang analnya terasa berkedut. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi Jaejoong merasa ingin sekali seseorang menyentuh holenya, memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam sana agar holenya berhenti berkedut.

"_Psstt… Joongie, berbaliklah jadi tengkurap, lalu menungging."_

Junsu berbisik pelan mengingatkan Jaejoong dengan rencana yang sudah ia susun. Dan untungnya Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar bisikan Junsu. Namja itu mulai bergerak dari posisinya, berusaha tengkurap lalu menungging dengan tangan yang masih tidak mau melepaskan pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong malah makin belingsatan dengan posisi seperti ini. Bokongnya yang mengacung bebas ke atas membuat holenya semakin gatal ingin dimasuki. Desahan makin keras terdengar seiring dengan kegiatan kedua tangannya yang makin intens merangsang tubuhnya sendiri.

"_Joongie… katakan sesuatu agar Yunho hyung mau memasuki holemu, seperti… ah seperti apa ya? Pikirkan sendiri saja." _bisik Junsu tidak jelas. Mau menerangkan tapi pikirannya sudah terlanjur tidak fokus karena sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan tanpa berkedip. Bahkan ia yang uke tulen saja jadi bernafsu melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha memuaskan tubuhnya sendiri. Melihat tubuh mulus Jaejoong dengan keringat yang mulai membanjiri dan kedutan dari hole merah muda yang bisa dengan jelas ia lihat itu membuat kejantanannya semakin lama semakin mengeras. Kalau tidak ingat Jaejoong adalah sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya, pasti namja imut itu sudah alih posisi menjadi seme Jaejoong saat ini juga karena benar-benar sudah bernafsu.

Jaejoong kembali mendengarkan apa yang Junsu katakan. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kamera dengan tangan yang tadi mengerjai dadanya kini beralih meremas bokongnya. Tatapannya makin sayu, sangat menggoda tapi terlihat seperti menginginkan sesuatu. Jaejoong menstabilkan nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Yunnie hyung~ apa Joongiehh… uuhhh… sudah terlihat menggoda sekarang? Apa Yunnie hyung suka?"

"Tidak tahu kenapa enghh… hole Joongiehh jadi terasa gatal dan berkedut, rasanya seperti ingin aahhh… ingin dimasuki sesuatu. Kata Suie kejantanan Yunniehh hyung akan dimasukkan ke dalam aahhh… sini nanti. Jadi apa aahhh… hahh… apa Yunnie hyung mau memasukkan kesini? Joongie ingin sekali dimasuk—aakkkhhhh…"

"Yunnie hyung, Joongie jadi tidak sengaja pipis. Hikss… bagaimana ini Suie, Joongie bisa dimarahi eomma kalau pipis di kasur, hikss…"

Tiba-tiba namja cantik itu menangis saat setelah mencapai klimaksnya, yang ia pikir adalah pipis. Tubuhnya terbaring lemas dengan air mata yang terus keluar, takut karena akan dimarahi eommanya dan takut kalau videonya dilihat Yunho dan membuat namja tampan itu jadi tidak tertarik padanya karena pipis sembarangan.

Junsu yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera tersadar dari kegiatannya. Memangnya namja imut satu itu sedang melakukan apa? Ternyata karena tidak tahan dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang terlalu menggoda, ditambah kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak, ia memutuskan bermain solo di pojok ruangan, agar suara desahannya tidak mengganggu rekaman Jaejoong, dan agar tidak mendengar desahan sexy dari Jaejoong juga sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa ia kalap kalau terus-terusan mendengar desahan Jaejoong. Junsu merapikan celananya lalu berjalan terburu-buru karena mendengar isakan Jaejoong yang semakin keras. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa sepupunya itu bisa menangis seperti sekarang. Didekatinya tubuh lemas Jaejoong, mengusap kepala namja itu dengan lembut.

"Joongie kenapa? Kenapa jadi menangis? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hikss… i-itu Suie… Joongie tadi tidak sengaja pipis saat mengucapkan sesuatu ke kamera, soalnya hikss… Joongie sudah tidak tahan mau keluar. Hikss… bagaimana ini Suie? Nanti Yunnie hyung jadi hikss… jadi tidak suka dengan Joongie karena Joongie pipis sembarangan."

Junsu meraih tangan Jaejoong yang tadi bermain dengan kejantanannya. Cairan putih dengan bau khas mengotori telapak tangan Jaejoong. Ia tahu betul cairan apa itu. Hampir ia tertawa karena masih ada orang yang lebih tidak mengerti dengan cairan apa yang Jaejoong keluarkan tadi, bahkan Jaejoong jauh lebih polos karena sampai-sampai menangis seperti ini.

"Joongie… lihatlah tanganmu. Lihat cairannya warna putih, bukannya bening. Ini namanya sperma. Cairan ini keluar kalau kau merangsang tubuhmu seperti tadi. Jadi ini bukan karena kau pipis, tapi karena klimaks." Junsu menjelaskan dengan sabar apa yang barusan sepupunya itu alami. Jaejoong jadi terdiam, berhenti dari tangisnya lalu menatap telapak tangannya yang belepotan spermanya sendiri.

"Jadi Joongie bukan pipis ya tadi?" tanya Jaejoong kembali. Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepala menanggapinya, membuat Jaejoong ikut mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi Suie, apa tidak apa-apa Joongie keluarnya di kasur? Kan kasurnya jadi kotor."

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga saat kau melakukannya bersama Yunho hyung spermamu akan keluar di mulut Yunho hyung."

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu? Apa tidak kotor?"

"Entahlah. Kata Chunnie rasanya manis, jadi dia akan menelan cairanku kalau aku sudah klimaks, dan aku yakin Yunho hyung akan melakukan yang seperti itu juga. Ja, sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu dulu lalu pakai bajumu lagi, nanti videonya akan aku edit."

"Nde~"

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, membersihkan tangan dan kejantanannya lalu memakai pakaiannya kembali. Sedangkan Junsu kembali mengutak-atik kameranya sebelum memasukkannya dalam tas. Ia bersiap pulang saat ini juga.

"Suie tidak menginap disini saja? Ini sudah terlalu malam. Suie tidur sama Joongie saja ya…" rayu namja cantik itu dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Kasihan juga kalau Junsu pulang selarut ini sendirian. Lagipula mereka berdua sudah lama sekali tidak tidur bersama semenjak Junsu mulai sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan kekasihnya.

Junsu berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dari tadi, ingin menuntaskan hasratnya di rumah saja. Tapi ini sudah terlalu larut dan ia tidak berani jika mengendarai mobil sendirian. Pada akhirnya namja itu hanya pasrah, lagipula nafsunya sudah mulai surut dan kejantanannya juga sudah mulai mengecil lagi.

"Baiklah, aku menginap disini."

Jaejoong segera memeluk sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil itu dengan kuat, senang rasanya tidur bersama Junsu lagi.

"Ayo Suie, kita bersihkan spreinya dulu lalu tidur. Joongie sudah mengantuk."

~####~

_3 hari kemudian_

"Joongie, ini video yang waktu itu, sudah selesai aku edit."

"Waahh…"

Pagi itu Junsu kembali datang ke kelas Jaejoong membawa kaset berisi video yang malam lalu mereka buat. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat berbinar karena videonya sudah selesai diedit, bertepatan karena 2 hari lagi adalah hari ulangtahun namja cantik itu yang ke-17.

"Ada 2 kaset. Kaset A isinya video asli yang tidak diedit, yang B yang sudah diedit. Jadi kaset yang harus kau berikan pada Yunho hyung yang B ya. Jangan sampai salah, bisa-bisa aku diamuk Yunho hyung karena mengajarimu seperti itu." Junsu menunjukkan 2 keping kaset yang terbungkus dalam kertas berwarna merah muda. Sudah ada tulisannya di setiap keping, A dan B. Setelah merasa Jaejoong sudah mengerti, kedua kaset itu kembali ia bungkus dan memasukkannya ke dalam kresek putih, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Joongie mengerti. Nanti Joongie akan memberikan pada Yunnie hyung besok malam. Gomawo Suie~"

"Ndee. Ingat ya jangan sampai salah."

"Iya, Joongie tidak akan salah kok, Suie tenang saja."

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelas ya. Semoga rencananya berhasil Joongie, hihihi…" Junsu dan Jaejoong terkikik sebentar sebelum si namja imut pergi menuju kelasnya.

Jaejoong menyimpan kaset pemberian Junsu ke dalam tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajaran, membacanya sebentar sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Walau Jaejoong adalah namja yang terkenal sangat polos, tapi ia tipe namja yang sangat rajin dan otaknya pun cukup cerdas.

~####~

_Waktu istirahat makan siang_

Kedua namja beda ukuran terlihat sedang asik menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di taman belakang sekolah. Yunho, namja yang lebih tinggi, kini sedang membuka mulutnya lebar, bersiap menerima suapan Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya, membuat tubuh keduanya merapat tanpa celah. Sesekali namja cantik itu akan menyuapkan kimchi buatannya kepada Yunho lalu menyuapkan untuk dirinya. Dua namja itu terlihat sangat romantis. Jika ada orang yang melihat, pasti yang terlintas dalam pikiran mereka adalah dua orang itu sedang berpacaran sambil menghabiskan bekal makan siang bersama. Tapi pada kenyataannya sangat jauh. Bahkan keduanya tidak memiliki status yang jelas hingga sekarang.

"Eumm… Yunnie hyung, ingat tidak besok lusa hari apa?" tanya Jaejoong malu-malu. Dalam hatinya begitu tidak sabar mendengar jawaban menyenangkan dari Yunho.

"Uummm… hari apa ya?"

"Yunnie hyung lupa ya? Ayo ingat-ingat lagi."

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Hari minggu kan?" jawab Yunho sok polos. Sebenarnya ia tahu arah pembicaraan Jaejoong kemana, tapi sifat jahilnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba bangkit. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kanan. Bibir cherry itu telah terpout kesal, membuatnya semakin ingin menjahili Jaejoong.

"Iisshh… bukan itu maksud Joongie, masa hyung tidak ingat sih."

"Memangnya salah ya? Ini kan hari Jumat, jadi lusa hari Minggu. Apanya yang salah?"

"Tapi bukan itu yang Joongie maksud."

"Lalu maksud Joongie apa hum? Beritahu Yunnie!"

"I-itu…" Jaejoong jadi gugup untuk mengatakannya, antara malu dan karena jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Setelah suapan terakhir tadi kedua tangan Yunho langsung melingkari pinggang Jaejoong dari samping, ditambah wajah tampan itu semakin mendekati wajahnya, hingga satu kecupan di pipi ia dapatkan. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali Yunho melakukan itu padanya, tapi rasanya selalu seperti ini, jantung yang berdetak cepat dengan pipinya yang menjadi sangat merah.

"Itu apa?"

"I-itu…eummm… itu… Yunnie hyung pikirkan sendiri saja nanti. Tapi saat besok lusa, malam sebelumnya Joongie mau menginap di rumah Yunnie hyung, Joongie mau tidur dengan Yunnie hyung. Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh." satu kecupan kembali Yunho layangkan pada tempat tadi. Jaejoong hanya tertunduk malu karena hari ini mendapat dua kecupan dari orang yang ia sayangi. Tanpa terasa bel tanda pelajaran kembali dimulai terdengar nyaring. Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukan Yunho lalu membereskan kotak bekal mereka. Setelahnya kedua namja itu kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

~####~

"Pulpen Joongie kemana ya? Kok tidak ada? Masa hilang lagi sih?"

Jaejoong terus mencari-cari pulpen yang ia maksud dalam kotak pensilnya. Namun sudah dari tadi ia cari tapi tidak juga ia temukan. Pulpen itu adalah pulpen satu-satunya yang ia punya saat ini, ia lupa membelinya lagi. Dan sekarang saat ingin mengerjakan tugas dari seonsaengnim ia kehilangan pulpennya. Karena tidak menemukan di kotak pensil, laci meja, dan kolong meja dan kursinya juga tidak ada, sekarang namja cantik itu membongkar isi tasnya, mungkin saja terselip dalam tasnya. Semua buku ia keluarkan dengan tergesa, takut tugasnya nanti tidak selesai jika terlalu lama.

"Ah, ini dia. Untung tidak hilang." kata Jaejoong setelah berhasil menemukan pulpennya yang memang terselip dalam tas. Buku-buku yang tadi ia keluarkan kembali cepat-cepat ia masukan dengan sembarangan. Tangannya segera bergerak menuliskan soal-soal beserta jawabannya di atas buku tugas. Tidak sadar jika benda penting dan paling rahasia baginya terjatuh saat ia memasukkan kembali bukunya dalam tas.

~####~

"Joongie?"

Yunho baru saja kembali dari ruang guru setelah membantu Lee seonsaengnim membawakan buku-buku tugas teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia segera menuju kelas Jaejoong, takut jika namja yang sebenarnya sangat ia cintai itu menunggunya terlalu lama. Namun saat ia sampai di tempat tujuan, kelas itu sudah kosong, tidak ada lagi siapa pun disana. Biasanya jika Yunho terlambat datang, Jaejoong akan menunggunya di kelas. Tapi nyatanya meja dan kursi tempat selama ini Jaejoong duduk telah bersih dari benda apapun. Kening Yunho jadi berkerut bingung. Kemana Joongienya? Kenapa tidak menunggunya di kelas seperti biasa? Namun keheranannya tiba-tiba buyar setelah mendapat pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_From: My Beauty Joongie_

_Yunnie hyung, maaf Joongie pulang duluan dan baru mengabari sekarang. Joongie pulang bersama Suie, ada pelajaran yang Joongie tidak mengerti dan Joongie meminta Suie mengajarkan Joongie di rumah Suie. Yunnie hyung pulang duluan saja yaa… ^^_

Yunho hanya menghela nafas membaca pesan masuk dari Jaejoong. Meminta ajarkan Junsu pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti? Bahkan Jaejoong lebih cerdas dari sepupunya itu, kenapa malah meminta ajari kepada Junsu. Padahal juga jika Jaejoong tidak mengerti pasti namja cantik itu meminta ajarkan pada Yunho, tidak pernah dengan orang lain, apalagi Junsu. Haahh… ketahuan sekali jika Jaejoong sedang berbohong dan merencanakan sesuatu bersama Junsu. Apa untuk ulangtahun Jaejoong? Entahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran uke-uke macam Jaejoong dan Junsu. Yunho baru akan pergi dari kelas kosong itu saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda berbungkus kresek putih yang tergeletak di bawah meja Jaejoong.

'_Benda apa itu? Apa milik Joongie?'_

Yunho berjalan ke arah meja Jaejoong lalu memungut benda yang membuatnya penasaran. Matanya menelusuri benda gepeng yang terbungkus kertas merah muda dalam kresek itu. Di sudut kertas tertulis nama Kim Jaejoong, dan ia tahu itu tulisan Jaejoong. Dalam pikirannya mungkin saja benda itu memang milik Jaejoong yang tertinggal, jadi akhirnya ia membawa benda itu dan akan memberikannya pada Jaejoong besok di sekolah. Setelah memasukkanya dalam tas, Yunho berjalan keluar kelas, menuju parkiran lalu pulang sekarang juga. Otak dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah saat ini, ia ingin istirahat sekarang juga.

Jadi apa sebenarnya yang Yunho ambil tadi? Dan apa yang akan Yunho setelah melihat 'isi' dari benda yang ia ambil? Silahkan tunggu di chapter berikutnya…

~TBC~

Aku kembali dengan ff yang isinya desahan~ #plakk XD

Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis desahan, ternyata masih cukup lancar juga menulisnya :3

Untuk ff ini aku ga buat terlalu panjang, cukup 2 chapter, jadi chapter depan sudah tamat :D ff ini aku persembahkan untuk reader SMYL yang merasa kurang dengan moment YunJea, tapi sepertinya ga ada nyambungnya sama sekali sama ff itu, eheheh :D

Cha, cukup sampai disini. Kita bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya 'o')/


	2. Chapter 2

Are You A Good Boy?

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s), Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

**Chapter 2**

_~Masih flasback~_

Kini kedua uke Kim berada di dalam kamar Junsu. Junsu terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dalam laci mejanya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya duduk diam memainkan boneka lumba-lumba milik Junsu sambil menunggu namja imut itu mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Setelah beberapa saat Junsu akhirnya kembali menghampiri Jaejoong sambil membawa dua benda berbentuk tabung dalam genggamannya.

"Nah, Joongie, ini yang aku bilang tadi, kau harus pakai ini dulu saat miliknya Yunho hyung akan masuk ke dalam holemu, agar holemu tidak terlalu sakit. Balurkan di holemu atau kejantanannya Yunho hyung. Lalu ini parfum yang kemarin Changmin berikan padaku, katanya sih kalau kau pakai parfum ini saat akan bercinta pasanganmu akan lebih suka padamu. Tapi entahlah, aku juga belum pernah mencobanya. Kau mau coba?"

Jaejoong melepaskan boneka lumba-lumba yang ia mainkan lalu meraih dua benda yang Junsu tunjukkan, baby oil dan parfum dengan botol berwarna ungu. Matanya mengamati dua benda itu sambil mengingat apa yang Junsu ucapkan tadi. Baby oil oke akan ia ambil, tapi parfum? Setaunya Changmin itu teman sekelas Junsu yang nakal dan usil, kenapa sekarang jadi baik mau memberikan benda seperti ini? Tapi entahlah, menurutnya tidak masalah juga untuk dicoba.

"Baiklah Suie, Joongie bawa dulu ya."

"Ndee…"

Setelah memasukkan kedua barang itu dalam tasnya, Jaejoong bersiap pulang ke rumahnya. Ia harus memikirkan dengan matang rencana malam ulangtahunnya dan cara memberikan kaset yang berisi videonya.

~####~

Yunho baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Kerena terlalu lelah, sepulang sekolah tadi ia langsung merebahkan diri dan tanpa sadar tertidur hingga jam 8 malam. Segera ia mencuci muka dan setelah itu turun ke lantai bawah, menuju dapur karena perutnya benar-benar terasa lapar.

Selesai makan malam sendirian, namja tampan itu kembali ke kamar dengan sekaleng soda dingin berada dalam genggamannya. Yunho bingung apa yang harus ia kerjakan sekarang. PR tidak ada dan ia sedang malas belajar saat ini. Beberapa saat namja tampan itu hanya duduk diam di atas ranjangnya, hingga tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada benda yang ia temukan di kelas Jaejoong pulang sekolah tadi. Karena bosan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia bangkit untuk mengambil benda temuannya itu lalu memeriksanya. Ada dua keping kaset dalam kertas berwarna merah muda saat ia membukanya. Kedua kaset itu polos, hanya ada tulisan A dan B pada masing-masing kaset. Karena tidak ada petunjuk lain dari kaset itu, kembali ia membungkusnya dalam kertas merah muda tadi, memasukkan dalam kresek lalu meletakkannya di atas meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Kembali Yunho hanya duduk diam di atas ranjang sambil menghabiskan sodanya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Namun beberapa saat ia kembali melirik kaset milik Jaejoong tadi. Penasaran akan isi file di dalam kaset itu tiba-tiba muncul. Ia meraih kembali benda itu lalu mengeluarkan dua kaset tadi.

'_Isinya apa ya? Tapi memangnya apa juga isinya kalau bukan tugas sekolah Joongie.'_

Kedua kaset itu lagi-lagi ia masukkan dan berniat akan menaruh kembali di atas meja, tapi pikiran asal tiba-tiba muncul.

'_Ah, tapi kalau isinya video game bagaimana? Beberapa hari lalu Joongie pernah bilang mau beli kaset game.'_

Lagi ia keluarkan kedua kaset tadi. Tapi pikiran akan kaset berisi game kembali ia ragukan karena dua kaset itu hanya kepingan polos. Biasanya jika itu kaset game selalu ada label nama permainannya, atau setidaknya label nama pembuatnya. Karena merasa pikirannya salah, Yunho memasukkan kembali kaset Jaejoong dalam kertas tadi lalu benar-benar menaruhnya di atas meja nakas. Setelah sodanya habis, Yunho memilih membaringkan diri sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, membuka sebuah folder yang semua isinya adalah foto-foto Jaejoong yang ia ambil diam-diam. Hingga semua foto selesai ia lihat, kembali ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan kali ini pikirannya lagi-lagi tertuju pada dua kaset tadi.

'_Aku buka saja ah isinya, ketimbang gak ada kerjaan.'_

Yunho bangkit mengambil laptop lalu menyalakannya. Kali ini namja tampan itu benar-benar akan melihat isi file dari kedua keping kaset milik Jaejoong.

~####~

"Kaset Joongie kemana ya?"

Seorang namja cantik kini terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Setelah Jaejoong sampai di rumah dan pergi mandi, namja itu segera meraih tasnya, berniat menyipakan kaset yang akan ia berikan pada Yunho. Namun sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong masih belum menemukan benda yang ia cari. Kali ini semua buku ia keluarkan lalu memeriksa dalam tas, tapi masih belum juga ia temukan. Dan sekarang satu persatu ia cari di sela-sela bukunya, tapi tetap tidak ketemu.

"Kenapa kasetnya tidak ada?" Jaejoong mulai bingung sendiri. Padahal ia ingat betul belum ada mengeluarkan kaset itu dari dalam tasnya, dan sekarang kaset itu tidak dapat ia temukan. Ingatannya kembali berputar pada saat Junsu memberikannya tadi pagi hingga ia sampai di kamarnya, dan ia yakin tidak ada mengeluarkan kaset itu walau sebentar.

"Aduh kasetnya kemana ya? Apa jatuh? Tapi tas Joongie gak bolong kok, bagaimana bisa jatuh. Atau diambil orang?" kekhawatiran mulai menghantui pikiran namja cantik itu saat kemungkinan terakhir muncul di otaknya. Kalau sampai diambil orang dan orang itu melihat isi filenya bisa berbahaya, ia akan sangat malu. Kembali Jaejoong memeriksa isi tasnya dengan teliti, lalu membuka satu persatu bukunya lagi, tapi tetap ia tidak menemukan kaset tersebut. Wajahnya kini memerah menahan tangis, ia takut kalau sampai ada orang lain yang melihat video tersebut.

"Hikss… bagaimana ini? Kenapa kasetnya tetap tidak ada? Kalau yang mengambil kasetnya itu hikss… orang jahat bagaimana? Terus Joongie harus bagaimana sekarang? Hikss… hikss…" tangis pun akhirnya pecah karena namja itu terlalu khawatir saat ini. Ia takut kalau nanti akan ada orang yang berbuat jahat padanya setelah melihat video itu. Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya di atas ranjang, meraih ponselnya lalu men_dial_ nomor seseorang.

"Hikss… Suie~ Joongie menghilangkan kasetnya… Bagaimana ini? Joongie jadi takut hikss… kalau kasetnya diambil orang jahat. Bagaimana dong Suie?"

"_Mwo? Bagaimana bisa hilang? Apa kau tidak langsung menyimpannya dalam tas? Atau kau ada mengeluarkannya setelah aku berikan padamu?"_

"Langsung Joongie simpan dalam tas kok, dan tidak ada Joongie keluarkan. Joongie sudah berkali-kali mencari dalam tas dan buku tapi tetap tidak ada. Bagaimana ini? Joongie takut… hikss… hikss…" Jaejoong masih terus menangis, bahkan isakannya kini semakin kencang. Junsu jadi bingung kalau sudah begini.

"_Tenanglah Joongie, kalaupun jatuh orang itu tidak akan berminat membuka isi file di kaset itu karena tidak ada tulisan apa-apa disana. Jadi tenang saja ne."_

"Begitu ya? Semoga saja tidak ada yang membuka isi filenya. Tapi apa Suie masih ada salinannya?"

"_Filenya sudah aku hapus dari laptop, jadi tidak ada lagi. Mianhae Joongie."_

"Yaahh… Jadi rencana Joongie gagal dong." wajah cantik itu jadi muram seketika. Keinginan yang sangat ia nantikan gagal ia dapatkan di malam ulang tahunnya nanti. Padahal ia ingin sekali Yunnie hyungnya melakukan itu bersamanya. Bukannya karena ia yang terlalu mesum, tapi Jaejoong ingat saat Junsu mengatakan bahwa orang yang melakukan itu berarti sudah saling mencintai, dan jika Yunho melakukan bersamanya berarti Yunho sudah mencintainya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa begitu ingin mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Yunho. Padahal tanpa mengatakannya pun Yunho akan selalu setia berada di sisi Jaejoong tanpa namja cantik itu minta.

"_Kita bisa membuatnya lagi lain kali Joongie, dan kau bisa melakukannya bersama Yunho hyung nanti. Jangan sedih ya. Cha, sekarang pergilah tidur, sudah jam 10 malam."_

"Ne, Joongie akan menunggu saja nanti. Baiklah Joongie akan tidur sekarang. Joongie tutup telponnya."

Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas lalu membereskan semua buku yang ia keluarkan dari tas. Untuk kali ini ia memilih pasrah karena tidak akan mendapatkan kado yang paling ia inginkan di ulangtahunnya nanti.

~####~

"MWO?" pekikan nyaring terdengar dari seorang Jung Yunho. Ia sangat kaget saat mengklik icon play di media player laptopnya dan tiba-tiba wajah Junsu yang muncul memenuhi layar.

"Kenapa malah wajahnya Junsu? Ini kaset apa sih sebenarnya?" ucap Yunho yang mulai heran. 2 menit video itu berjalan tapi tetap saja wajah Junsu yang memenuhi layar, membuatnya semakin heran dengan isi file kaset itu. Hampir ia berhenti menonton saat suara pelan Jaejoong terdengar.

"_Su-sudah Suie."_

Dan kini mata musang itu terbuka lebar melihat apa yang memenuhi layar laptopnya sekarang. Joongienya… Joongienya telanjang? Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa isi file ini adalah video Jaejoongienya yang telanjang bulat? Jaejoong berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangannya menutupi daerah paling menggoda tubuh mulus itu. Tidak lama kembali Junsu tertangkap kamera, mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri malu-malu.

"_Jangan ditutup Joongie, Yunho hyung akan melihat apa kalau kau tutupi begitu."_

"MWO? Apa maksudnya menyebut-nyebut namaku?" Yunho kembali memekik kaget mendengar apa yang Junsu ucapkan. Kenapa Junsu pakai menyebut namanya segala? Tapi keheranannya tadi langsung buyar saat melihat tubuh mulus Jaejoong yang benar-benar sudah tidak terhalangi apapun. Kulit putih yang sepertinya sangat lembut, kedua dada besar Jaejoong dengan nipple kecoklatannya yang sedikit mencuat, dan yang paling membuatnya kehilangan akal saat melihat kejantanan mungil yang menggantung lemas di antara selangkangan namja cantik itu. Tanpa sadar nafasnya mulai memburu. Apa yang Jaejoong dan Junsu katakan bahkan hanya lewat begitu saja di telinganya saking seriusnya memperhatikan tubuh indah Jaejoong.

Dan kini namja tampan itu seperti kehilangan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik saat Jaejoong membuka kedua kakinya dengan lebar di atas ranjang. Yunho hanya sanggup menelan ludah melihat hole yang begitu sempit dan sangat menggoda yang kini memenuhi layar laptopnya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat lidahnya yang terasa kering seketika. Ia sadar kejantanannya kini mulai berdiri melihat Jaejoong yang membuatnya begitu bernafsu. Ternyata tubuh Jaejoong yang aslinya bahkan lebih indah dari apa yang ia khayalkan selama ini. Ya, walau selalu dekat dengan Jaejoong, tapi Yunho belum pernah melihat tubuh telanjang Jaejoong sekalipun. Yang ada selama ini ia hanya berkhayal, bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi dan celananya pasti akan basah saat pagi harinya.

"_Lalu sekarang apa lagi?"_

"_Pasang wajah menggoda lalu sentuh tubuhmu dengan sensual."_

"_Wajah menggoda itu bagaimana? Sensual itu seperti apa? Joongie gak ngerti caranya yang seperti itu."_

"_Biar aku contohkan ya."_

Jaejoong hanya terus menoleh ke samping kirinya hingga suara desahan Junsu samar terdengar. Tapi Yunho tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal itu, matanya terus menatap kejantanan Jaejoong dan hole sempitnya, tidak mau repot memikirkan hal lain. Hingga sampai saat Jaejoong kembali menatap ke depan, Yunho semakin menajamkan penglihatannya, takut kehilangan satu momentpun. Kini kedua doe eyes Jaejoong tertutup. Jari-jari tangan Jaejoong bergerak mengusap pipinya, lalu lama kelamaan sudah masuk dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya dengan begitu sensual. Sebelah tangannya yang lain turun bermain di paha mulus itu.

"Kenapa Joongie bisa semenggoda ini?" ucap Yunho. Saat jari-jari Jaejoong turun melewati dada dan tangan yang lain meremas kejantanannya, sebelah tangan Yunho juga ikut bergerak menuju selatan tubuhnya, mengelus kejantanannya dengan perlahan dari luar celana. Nafasnya semakin memburu mendengar desahan Jaejoong yang semakin keras. Untuk sementara video itu ia _pause_ sebentar, mengambil earphone, lalu kembali mem_play_ video tadi dengan earphone yang sudah terpasang di telinga. Volume suaranya ia perbesar hingga desahan Jaejoong benar-benar terdengar nyaring masuk ke telinganya

"Haahhh… Joongiehh…" desah Yunho semakin bernafsu. Tangannya tidak mengelus kejantanannya dari luar lagi, tapi sudah mengeluarkan miliknya yang mengeras itu dan mengocoknya dengan cepat, seirama dengan kocokan tangan Jaejoong dalam video itu.

'_Psstt… Joongie, berbaliklah jadi tengkurap, lalu menungging.'_

Samar bisa ia dengar suara Junsu yang berbisik sangat pelan. Lalu setelahnya Jaejoong mulai bangkit dan kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi menungging. Yunho menjadi seperti orang kesetanan melihat posisi Jaejoong saat ini. Matanya dengan intens memperhatikan bagaimana lubang yang begitu sempit itu berkedut dan memerah, seperti sedang memanggilnya agar segera masuk ke dalam sana lalu menusuknya dengan brutal.

"_Shit_, holemu benar-benar menggodaku Joongie! Hahh… uuhh…"

Yunho terus mengocok kejantanannya yang semakin keras sambil mendesah nikmat, membayangkan jika miliknya menembus hole Jaejoong dan menusu-nusuk hole sempit itu dengan keras. Cairan precum bahkan sudah mulai keluar dari kepala kejantanannya, membasahi tangannya dan membuatnya menjadi licin. Tidak lama suara lemah Jaejoong kembali terdengar.

"_Yunnie hyung~ apa Joongiehh… uuhhh… sudah terlihat menggoda sekarang? Apa Yunnie hyung suka?"_

"Yahh… kau memang sangat menggoda Joongie sayang, aku sangat menyukainya. Aahhh… Desahanmu benar-benar membuatku bernafsu ingin uuhh… memasuki holemu."

"_Tidak tahu kenapa enghh… hole Joongiehh jadi terasa gatal dan berkedut, rasanya seperti ingin aahhh… ingin dimasuki sesuatu. Kata Suie kejantanan Yunniehh hyung akan dimasukkan ke dalam aahhh… sini nanti. Jadi apa aahhh… hahh… apa Yunnie hyung mau memasukkan kesini? Joongie ingin sekali dimasuk—aakkkhhhh…"_

"Arrgghh…" cairan putih keluar dengan deras diikuti desahan nikmat namja tampan itu. Tidak tahan karena fantasinya sendiri dan kejantanannya yang sudah berkedut kuat akhirnya Yunho mencapai klimaksnya, bersamaan saat Jaejoong mendesah begitu nikmat juga karena klimaksnya. Tangannya jadi belepotan sperma, ranjang dan clananyanya pun tidak luput dari lelehan cairannya, untung laptopnya tidak terkena. Yunho menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu beberapa saat, sambil masih menikmati masa-masa nikmatnya. Namun kepalanya kembali menoleh saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang terdengar memanggil namanya, lalu terisak pelan.

"_Yunnie hyung, Joongie jadi tidak sengaja pipis. Hikss… bagaimana ini Suie, Joongie bisa dimarahi eomma kalau pipis di kasur, hikss…"_

Yunho menatap heran Jaejoong yang isakannya semakin lama semakin terdengar keras. Namja tampan itu hanya menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata polos yang keluar dari mulut orang yang sudah mengantarkannya pada kenikmatan beberapa saat lalu. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang baru saja menggodanya mengira dirinya pipis saat klimaks? Haahh… Jaejoongienya memang benar-benar polos.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tangan dan kejantanannya. Ia akan pergi tidur sekarang juga saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Belum sempat terpejam, namja itu tersadar akan sesuatu. Tangannya meraih ponsel lalu mendial nomor seseorang.

"Hei, sepertinya ukemu butuh dipuaskan setelah berhasil membuat Jaejoongieku menjadi liar."

"Maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara begitu Yun?"

"Tanyakan saja sendiri pada Junsu. Sudah ya, aku mau tidur."

'_Kau berani menggodaku Jaejoongie? Memintaku membobol lubang sempitmu? Baiklah, aku akan memberikan kado paling indah untuk sweet seventeenmu.'_

_Flashback off_

~####~

"Sudah mengingatnya hum?" tanya Yunho dengan berbisik sensual di telinga Jaejoong. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah seringai saat merasakan tubuh yang berada di bawah kungkungannya itu tersentak, sepertinya Jaejoongienya sudah berhasil mengingatnya.

"Ja-jadi kaset itu ada di Yunnie hyung? Hyung yang mengambilnya?"

"Begitulah. Kebetulan sekali kan, kau jadi tidak perlu repot-repot memberikannya padaku lagi."

"Dan Yunnie sudah melihat semuanya loh Joongie~" kembali Yunho berbisik, membuat Jaejoong merinding mendengarnya. Lidah namja itu kembali terulur menjilati telinga Jaejoong, membuat daerah itu basah lalu mengulumnya.

"Yu-Yunniehh hyunghh…"

"Joongei tau? Yunnie sangat suka saat Joongie memainkan dada dan nipple Joongie seperti ini." tangan Yunho turun membelai dada Jaejoong yang terasa cukup besar dalam genggamannya. Meremas dada itu sambil menekan-nekan nipple yang sudah mulai mencuat dari luar seragam Jaejoong. Lenguhan keluar dari mulut namja cantik itu, begitu menikmati apa yang Yunho lakukan pada tubuhnya.

"Aahh… hyunghh…"

"Yunnie juga suka saat Joongie meremas kenjantanan imut Joongie seperti ini."

"Aahhh… haahh… hy-hyung uuhhh…" Jaejoong mendesah semakin keras merasakan bagian vitalnya diremas dengan kuat oleh Yunho. Bahkan tanpa sadar tubuh bawahnya sesekali terangkat, menginginkan Yunho agar semakin kuat memainkan kejantanannya.

"Dan Yunnie lebih suka lagi saat Joongie menunjukkan lubang Joongie, terlihat sempit dan sangat menggoda."

"Ahh… ahh… hyung enghh… le-lepas celana Joongie! Hyunghh…" Jaejoong menggeliat tidak karuan saat jari Yunho menusuk-nusuk lubangnya dari luar celana. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan ikatannya, ia ingin sekali memeluk Yunho saat ini.

"Melepas celana Joongie? Kenapa? Apa hole Joongie sudah tidak tahan ingin dimasuki milik Yunnie hum? Apa hole Joongie kembali terasa gatal ingin langsung Yunnie sentuh?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Perkataan Yunho benar-benar seperti apa yang ia inginkan sekarang, membuatnya sangat malu. Sedangkan Yunho menyeringai senang melihat wajah bernafsu Jaejoong, begitu sexy dan sangat menggoda. Melihat celana Jaejoong yang sudah mulai basah, Yunho melepas semua tautannya pada tubuh namja cantik itu. Tubuhnya bangkit lalu duduk di samping Jaejoong yang terbaring dengan tangan yang masih terikat di kepala ranjang.

"Hyung~ kok berhenti?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Padahal holenya ingin cepat-cepat dimasuki milik Yunho, tapi namja tampan itu malah duduk diam di sampingnya sambil menatap tubuhnya yang mulai lemas karena nafsu yang belum terpuaskan.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jo-Joongie kan mau disentuh seperti tadi hyung~" wajah itu kembali memerah karena ucapannya sendiri. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ketagihan oleh sentuhan Yunho, rasanya berbeda saat ia sendiri yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Joongie yakin benar-benar menginginkannya?" Yunho kembali mendekati namja cantiknya itu, mengecupi pipi Jaejoong dengan sayang. Matanya menatap doe eyes Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu polos.

"Iya, Joongie sangat menginginkannya, Joongie ingin Yunnie hyung menyentuh Joongie seperti tadi."

"Yunnie baru akan melakukannya jika Joongie mencintai Yunnie."

"Tapi… Joongie tidak mengerti cinta itu seperti apa. Yang Joongie tau orang saling mencintai itu akan berpacaran, seperti Suie dan Yoochun hyung."

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata polos yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Namja cantiknya itu begitu lugu. Ia jadi tidak tega menodai otak polos Jaejoong dengan semua kemesumannya. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, ia sudah sangat bernafsu terhadap tubuh Jaejoong dan kejantanannya sudah mulai tegang sejak mendengar desahan Jaejoong tadi.

"Apa Joongie senang jika berada di dekat Yunnie?"

"Ne, tentu saja Joongie senang, Joongie selalu ingin berada di dekat Yunnie."

"Apa jantung Joongie sering berdetak cepat saat Yunnie memeluk Joongie, saat Yunnie menatap mata Joongie?"

"Ne, rasanya jantung Joongie mau lepas dari tempatnya kalau Yunnie melakukan itu, apalagi kalau Yunnie mencium Joongie, rasanya Joongie malu sekali."

Yunho terkikik geli mendengar penuturan jujur Jaejoong. Namja satu itu memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong di hadapannya.

"Lalu apa Joongie ingin selalu bersama Yunnie? Menemani Yunnie hingga akhir? Menjadi pendamping hidup Yunnie?"

"Eh?"

"Kim Jaejoong, aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Kekasih?"

"Iya. Ah bukan, tapi aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku Joongie, menjadi istriku suatu saat nanti. Joongie mau?"

"Yu-Yunnie melamar Joongie?" namja cantik itu melebarkan kedua matanya, kaget mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Yunnie hyungnya ingin menjadikannya istri?

"Ne, jadi Joongie terima atau tidak?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, menatap hal lain selain mata tajam Yunho. Ia begitu bahagia saat ini. Walau hingga saat ini ia masih belum mengerti cinta itu apa, tapi menjadi pendamping hidup Yunho dan selalu bersama Yunho selamanya adalah sesuatu yang paling Jaejoong inginkan sejak lama. Bahkan saat ini air matanya hampir menetes karena ternyata di malam ulangtahunnya keinginan terbesarnya bisa tercapai.

"I-iya, Joongie terima."

"Gomawo Joongie chagi."

Yunho langsung menyambar bibir lembut yang sejak dulu selalu ia inginkan itu. Ya, walaupun ia sering mengecup pipi Jaejoong, tapi belum pernah sekalipun namja itu merasakan bibir Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya bergerak dengan lembut di atas cherry lips Jaejoong, merasakan betapa manisnya benda itu. Jaejoong mulai mengerti dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan pada bibirnya, lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai mengikuti gerakan bibir Yunho. Keduanya begitu larut dalam ciuman manis itu, hingga semakin lama Yunho semakin terbawa nafsu dan mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong. Bergantian antara atas dan bawah bibir Jaejoong ia hisap, menghasilkan sebuah lenguhan pelan dari mulut Jaejoong. Karena bingung harus melakukan apa, namja cantik itu hanya pasrah saat bibirnya dimainkan dengan kasar oleh Yunho.

"Ummhh… akhh," Jaejoong sontak membuka mulutnya saat merasakan Yunho menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Sakit, tapi kembali menjadi nikmat saat lidah Yunho bermain di dalam sana, membelit lidahnya, membawanya masuk dalam mulut Yunho lalu menghisapnya. Lagi-lagi tangannya memberontok ingin melepas ikatan tangannya. Ia ingin memeluk kepala Yunho dan membawa bibir hati itu semakin dalam untuk menikmati mulutnya.

"unghh… hyunghh." Jaejoong mengerang dalam ciumannya. Dadanya terasa sesak karena kekurangan oksigen, dan untungnya Yunho cepat menyadari. Pagutan keduanya terlepas, menyisakan bibir Jaejoong yan terlihat bengkak dan aliran saliva yang melewati mulut namja cantik itu. Keduanya terengah, mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu kembali menikmati bibir pasangannya. Baru Yunho akan kembali mencium Jaejoong saat namja itu memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Yunho heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini, ikatannya dilepas dulu hyung, tangan Joongie jadi sakit kalau diikat terus."

Yunho akhirnya bergerak melepas ikatan di tangan Jaejoong. Namja itu jadi kasihan melihat pergelangan tangan namja cantiknya jadi merah dan sedikit lecet, pasti Jaejoong terus-terusan menggerakkan tangannya sejak tadi.

"Lanjut?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Kembali Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya menuju bibir Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu kembali menolak ciumannya dengan menahan dada Yunho agar tidak jadi mendekat.

"Kenapa lagi Joongie?"

"Kalau ciuman terus kapan milik Yunnie hyung memasuki hole Joongie? Joongie kan ingin cepat-cepat merasakan milik Yunnie hyung masuk ke hole Joongie." Jaejoong berkata malu-malu dengan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya. Terasa aneh juga jika ia mengatakan yang seperti itu. Tapi Jaejoong memang menginginkannya, dan ia bukan orang yang bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya cengo mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Hei, apa sifat mesumnya sudah menular begitu cepat kepada Jaejoong? jadi namja cantik itu ingin cepat-cepat melepas keperawanan holenya.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru hum? Waktu masih panjang sayang, nikmati saja, nanti juga milik Yunnie pasti akan memasuki hole Joongie."

"Tapi Joongie ingin cepat-cepat merasakannya. Kata Suie rasanya enak sampai-sampai Suie meminta berkali-kali, Joongie juga mau yang seperti Suie."

'_Haahh… Junsu lagi. Si pantat bebek itu memang harus mendapat hukuman dari Yoochun. Seenaknya saja dia meracuni otak Joongie jadi mesum begini.' _ucap Yunho dalam hati, merutuki sepupu Jaejoong itu karena membuat namja cantiknya jadi seperti ini.

"Yunnie hyung kok diam aja sih. Ayo hyung~" bujuk Jaejoong tidak sabaran. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Junsu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau Joongie memang mau Yunnie masuki, Joongie harus berakting seperti video yang waktu itu Joongie buat. Bagaimana?"

"Uumm… baiklah hyung."

"Dan jangan panggil hyung lagi, cukup Yunnie saja."

"Baiklah Yunnie."

Jaejoong bangkit dari baringnya lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Yunho. Hanya duduk diam, ia jadi bingung apa yang harus dilakukan pertama kali, saat ini tidak ada Junsu yang memberinya komando. Jaejoong menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Buka semua pakaianmu dulu Joongie." ucap Yunho yang sepertinya tau apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho sebentar lalu melaksanakan apa yang Yunho katakan. Namja cantik itu turun dari ranjang lalu mulai melepas kancing-kancing kemeja sekolahnya. Tangannya jadi bergetar saat melihat sorot mata Yunho yang memandangi kegiatannya dengan nafsu. Malu rasanya menelanjangkan diri sendiri di hadapan Yunho langsung. Hingga sampai Jaejoong melepas penutup terakhir tubuhnya, Yunho hampir meneteskan salivanya karena tubuh mulus itu benar-benar bisa ia lihat dari dekat.

"Yu-Yunnie~ jangan melihat Joongie seperti itu dong, Joongie sangat malu~" cicit namja cantik itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya lagi-lagi terangkat menutupi dada dan kejantanannya, malu sekali memperlihatkan bagian tubuh paling intimnya pada Yunho. Dan Jaejoong menjadi semakin malu dipandangi Yunho seperti itu. Yunho menatapnya seperti ingin menerkam tubuhnya saat itu juga, dan sebenarnya Yunho memang langsung ingin menarik tubuh mulus itu terbaring di bawahnya dan langsung menikmatinya. Tapi sepertinya dengan sedikit permainan akan lebih menarik.

"Duduklah disini." Yunho menepuk bagian ranjang di depannya, menyuruh Jaejoong duduk di antara kedua kakinya yang sudah terbuka lebar. Jaejoong hanya menurut lalu mendudukkan diri di depan Yunho. Kembali namja tampan itu mengulum cuping telinga Jaejong lalu mulai merambat ke bawah, mengecupi tiap inci kulit leher namja cantiknya.

"Yunniehh… mmhhh…"

"Lakukan seperti video yang Joongie buat itu."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Yang satu menuju bibirnya, mengulum jari-jarinya, dan yang satu lagi merambat ke bawah, mengelus paha dalamnya. Bibir Yunho masih terus bermain di leher Jaejoong, menjilati kulit mulus itu hingga semuanya benar-benar basah. Kuluman jari Jaejoong kini terlepas dan langsung menuju dadanya. Tangannya meremas dadanya sendiri sambil memelintir nipplenya sesekali. Desahan mulai terdengar saat sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai menyentuh kejantanannya yang mulai tegak kembali.

"Aahh… haahh… Yunhh,"

Yunho membawa tubuh mungil itu menyandar pada tubuhnya. Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Yunho sambil terus memberi kenikmatan pada tubuhnya sendiri, sedangkan yang menjadi sandaran kini dengan leluasa memberi kissmark di leher Jaejoong. Yunho menjadi semakin bernafsu melihat bagaimana liarnya Jaejoong saat ini, mendengar desahan Jaejoong yang terdengar nyaring dan menggoda tepat di samping telinganya. Tangannya akhirnya ikut membantu Jaejoong memberi kenikmatan. Membuka kaki namja cantiknya dengan lebar lalu ikut meremas sebelah dada Jaejoong dengan kuat, mencubiti nipplenya dengan gemas.

"Yunniehh… uuhhh… enghh… se-sentuh hole Joongie haahh…"

"Sentuh? Seperti ini?" Yunho mengelus dengan sangat pelan lubang kenikmatan Jaejoong sambil terus memainkan dada namja itu. Jejoong menggeliat pelan merasakan lubangnya akhirnya disentuh, membuat kedutan di daerah itu semakin bertambah. Geli rasanya, tapi ia menjadi sangat ingin Yunho lebih kuat mengelus permukaan holenya.

"Elus lebih aahh… lebih kuat lagihh… Yunniehh lagiii…"

Sesuai keinginan namja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu, Yunho semakin kuat mengelus permukaan lubang Jaejoong, bahkan sesekali jarinya sedikit menyelip masuk ke dalam sana. Jaejoong semakin tidak tahan dengan semua ulah Yunho pada tubuhnya, lubangnya kembali terasa gatal, menginginkan sesuatu agar memasuki lubangnya sekarang juga.

" Ahh… Yun, masuki hole Joongie, rasanya anghh… rasanya gatal sekali."

"Kulum!" Yunho menyodorkan tiga jarinya di depan mulut Jaejoong yang terus terbuka karena tidak berhenti mendesah. Jaejoong dengan patuh melakukannya, otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain keinginannya untuk terus disentuh oleh Yunho. Setelah dirasa ketiga jarinya sudah penuh dengan saliva, Yunho menarik keluar jarinya dari mulut Jaejoong lalu kembali menyentuh lubang kenikmatan kekasihnya, mengelusnya sebentar hingga satu jarinya mulai masuk dengan perlahan. Terasa sangat sempit dan hangat, bahkan bisa ia rasakan kedutan yang begitu kuat saat satu jarinya benar-benar telah masuk seluruhnya. Bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya jika kejantanannya yang masuk di dalam sana, menjepit miliknya dengan kuat. Ah, membayangkannya saja membuat kejantanannya di bawah sana menjadi mengeras. Yunho mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana hum? Nikmat? Ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Aahh… hahh… masih— enghh… gatal. Kurang Yunhh… lagiii… tambah lagi!"

Yunho kaget mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang ternyata masih merasa kurang. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing, selama Jaejoong memang menginginkannya dan itu menguntungkan baginya maka ia dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Dan kini tanpa berpikir panjang Yunho langsung melesakkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam sana, membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba memekik kencang merasakan lubangnya menjadi sangat sakit saat dipaksa terbuka. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja, tapi kedua tangannya tetap tidak mau berhenti bermain di dada dan kejantanannya yang dari tadi terus mengeluarkan precum, menangis dan mendesah diwaktu bersamaan.

"Sa-sakit Yun hikss…, kenapa haahh… dimasukkan sekaligus."

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahan. Tahanlah sakitnya sebentar, nanti rasanya akan nikmat. Ne?"

"Nehh, pelan-pelan."

Yunho kembali mengecupi pipi Jaejoong, lalu turun ke leher dan pundak namja cantik itu, membuat kissmark sebanyak mungkin disana. Sebelah tangannya masih bermain di dada Jaejoong dan tangan satunya mulai bergerak di bawah sana, mulai mengeluar masukkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang Jaejoong dengan sangat pelan. Hingga saat Jaejoong mulai nyaman dan kembali mendesah keras, kocokan jarinya juga semakin kuat menyodok lubang hangat itu. Jaejoong benar-benar merasakan kenikmatannya saat jari Yunho berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak karuan dalam rengkuhan Yunho. Lubang dan kejantanannya semakin berkedut kuat, kepalanya pusing seketika saat puncak kenikmatannya semakin dekat.

"Yunniehh… lebih kuat lagi. Jo-Joongie sudah tidak ta— aakkhhh…" dan akhirnya namja cantik itu mencapai klimaksnya saat ini. Tubuhnya bersandar lemas pada dada Yunho sambil masih menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya. Nafasnya memburu cepat, mencoba menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya masuk dalam parunya.

"Lelah?"

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya, mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap mata Yunho yang benar-benar telah dikuasai nafsu.

"Iya, Joongie lelah sekali Yun. Joongie ingin istirahat."

"Tapi Yunnie belum dapat kepuasan sayang, masa Joongie saja yang dapat. Dan lihatlah, jari Yunnie masih di dalam hole Joongie. Apa Joongie tidak ingin merasakan kejantanan Yunnie yang masuk ke dalam sana? Rasanya akan berkali-kali lipat lebih nikmat loh." Yunho mencoba menghasut namja cantiknya itu agar mau meneruskan kegiatan mereka. Miliknya sudah mengeras sekarang, dan ia benar-benar ingin merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya hole Jaejoong memanjakan kejantanannya.

"Lebih nikmat ya?"

"Ne, lebih nikmat. Seperti kata Junsu, kau akan ketagihan nantinya. Kalau dengan jari nikmatnya belum seberapa. Lagipula milik Yunnie sudah sangat keras sayang, kau bisa merasakannya kan?" Yunho memajukan bokongnya sedikit, dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan benda keras menusuk bokongnya. Sebenarnya dari tadi sudah beberapa kali ia merasakan benda keras itu menusuk-nusuk bokongnya, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau itu kejantanan Yunho.

"Baiklah, Joongie mau. Terus Joongie harus ngapain sekarang?"

"Berbaring saja, biar Yunnie yang memberimu kenikmatan sekarang."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lalu mulai menyingkir dari hadapan Yunho, membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi lain ranjang. Matanya menatap polos Yunho. Sedangkan si namja tampan itu kini semakin bernafsu melihat Jaejoong yang hanya membaringkan tubuhnya pasrah. Kissmark begitu banyak menghiasi leher dan pundak Jaejoong, nipple yang mencuat di antara kedua dada besarnya, dan kejantanan lemas Jaejoong yang berlumuran spermanya sendiri, terlihat sangat nikmat pikirnya. Dan tanpa sadar kepalanya semakin merunduk menuju selangkangan Jaejoong, menujulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilati cairan Jaejoong yang ada di sana. Benar saja dugaannya, cairan kental itu memang terasa manis dan nikmat.

"Yunnie, enghh… Yunnie sedang apa? Geli Yun." ucap Jaejoong sambil mendesah saat merasakan benda lunak dan basah bermain di kejantanannya.

"Manis sayang. Yunnie suka rasa cairan Joongie." Yunho menyeringai melihat wajah malu-malu Jaejoong, cantik dan menggemaskan. Ia merasa begitu beruntung bisa memiliki Jaejoong, apalagi jika bisa bersetubuh dengan namja cantik itu.

Setelah kejantanan Jaejoong bersih dari cairannya, Yunho beralih menuju atas, kembali membungkam cherry lips Jaejoong dengan bibir hatinya. Tidak ada gerakan lembut saat ini, namja itu langsung memagut bibir Jaejoong dengan kasar, melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dan mulai bermain liar disana. Yunho sudah sangat bernafsu. Lidahnya menjelajah isi mulut Jaejoong, menjilati semua yang ada di dalam sana, lalu kembali melilit lidah Jaejoong, membawa lidah itu masuk dalam mulutnya kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat. Lenguhan tertahan keluar dari mulut keduanya, bahkan saliva sudah mulai mengalir dari sela bibir Jaejoong, melewati dagu hingga lehernya. Keduanya terus menikmati pagutan panas itu tanpa perduli kebutuhan oksigen yang begitu mendesak. Hingga Jaejoong yang benar-benar kewalahan, tangannya terangkat memukul-mukul punggung Yunho, memberi isyarat jika ia sangat membutuhkan nafas.

"Haahh hahh Yun, Joongie jadi sesak nap— akkhh…"

Setelah bibir keduanya terlepas, Yunho hanya sebentar meraih oksigen kemudian langsung menuju leher namja cantiknya, kembali menorehkan kissmark disana. Ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan satu detikpun untuk menikmati kulit mulus Jaejoong. Lidahnya kemudian terulur menjilati bekas kissmarknya tadi, lalu kembali turun menuju dada Jaejoong, mengecupi dada besar namja itu yang membusung ke arahnya lalu dengan cepat meraup nipple Jaejoong yang terlihat menggodanya sedari tadi. Jaejoong semakin membusungkan dadanya merasakan mulut Yunho yang menhisap nipplenya dengan kuat. Tangannya meraih kepala Yunho, memeluknya lalu mendorong kepala itu agar semakin tenggelam di dadanya, semakin dalam meraup dan memainkan dadanya.

"Yaahh… hisap yang kuat Yunniehh… umhh…"

Puas dengan dada tadi, mulut Yunho berpindah menuju dada satunya, memainkan dada Jaejoong dengan brutal disana.

"Yunniehh nipple Joongie sakit, jangan enghh… digigit begitu."

Kepala Yunho kembali turun, mengecupi perut dan pinggang Jaejoong yang begitu ramping, membentuk kissmark disana. Lalu beralih semakin ke bawah, menuju pusat kenikmatan kekasihnya. Kejantanan Jaejoong kembali mencuat, bahkan cairan precum ternyata sudah keluar dari ujung kejantanan itu. Dan tanpa pikir lagi Yunho segera memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Jaejoong dalam mulutnya, menghisap sambil mengeluar masukkan kejantanan mungil itu dalam mulutnya.

"Aahh… Yunniehh nikmat oohh… lebih kuat Yunhh… hisap lebih hahhh… kuat."

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa diam, suara desahannya memenuhi kamar Yunho dan tubuh namja itu yang menggeliat tidak karuan. Rasanya sangat nikmat saat kejantanannya merasakan kehangatan mulut Yunho dan terus dihisap-hisap dengan kuat. Lagi-lagi perutnya terasa geli dan seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ujung kejantanannya. Dan akhirnya klimaksnya pun kembali datang. Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho, mendorong kepala itu semakin tenggelam di selangkangannya saat klimasknya datang, menyemburkan cairannya yang begitu banyak dalam mulut Yunho yang tentu akan langsung namja tampan itu telan. Jaejoong kembali terengah, benar-benar merasa sangat lemas sekarang.

"Yunnie~ kapan milik Yunnie masuk? Joongie sudah keluar dua kali tapi milik Yunnie belum masuk juga."

"Sabar sayang, setelah ini milik Yunnie pasti akan masuk."

Yunho kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong yang telah membengkak. Setelah melepasnya, tangan Yunho bergerak membuka kedua kaki Jaejoong dengan lebar lalu menekuknya ke atas. Sekarang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas bagian paling favoritnya itu, berkedut dan memerah setelah sempat ia memaksakan tiga jarinya masuk tadi. Nafasnya memburu melihat lubang Jaejoong dan karena tidak tahan kepalanya langsung mendekat ke arah sana, menjilati lubang itu dengan rakus, bahkan lidahnya sudah mulai masuk ke dalam sana.

"Yun… Yunnie ngapain? Aahhh… haahh… Yunnie apakan enghh… hole Joongiehh? Geli aahh… Yun. Haahhh… Yunnie hole Joongie jadi basah enghh… Yunniehh."

Yunho tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan kekasihnya, namja itu terus saja memainkan lidahnya dalam lubang Jaejoong, mengeluar masukkan lidahnya di dalam sana, membuat lubang itu benar-benar basah. Jaejoong semakin tidak tahan dengan rasa geli sekaligus nikmat yang berpusat pada holenya, apalagi saat Yunho mulai menghisap-hisap lubangnya, membuatnya semakin lemas. Tapi rasa penasarannya sungguh tinggi, kepalanya berusaha terangkat, melihat apa yang Yunho lakukan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya kepala Yunho yang tenggelam di belahan buttnya dengan kedua mata musang namja tampan itu yang tertutup. Entahlah, ia bingung dan akhirnya hanya pasrah merasakan lubangnya dimainkan mulut Yunho sambil mendesah menikmati semuanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Yunho menarik kepalanya dari butt Jaejoong, menatap hole merah itu yang kini mengkilap karena salivanya yang berceceran disana. Bibirnya membentuk seringai mesum melihatnya. Hole Jaejoong menjadi terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menggoda jika seperti ini, membuat kejantanannya yang masih tersembunyi di dalam bathrobe menjadi berkedut senang karena lubang hangat dan sempit itu sebentar lagi akan ia rasakan.

Yunho menatap tubuh lemas Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah, lalu kembali ke atas lagi, menatap doe eyes polos itu yang balik menatapnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai melepas simpul bathrobe yang terikat di pinggannya, dan detik berikutnya penutup tubuh terakhir namja itu terlepas. Mata Jaejoong membulat dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat merah melihat tubuh Yunho yang tanpa penghalang. Tubuh Yunho benar-benar manly dan sexy. Otot perut yang terbentuk samar, dada bidang, kulit kecoklatan, dan… Ah, ia menjadi sangat malu dan salah tingkah saat pandangannya menangkap bagaimana besarnya kejantanan Yunho yang berdiri tegak dengan cairan precum yang sesekali menetes di ujung kejantanannya. Yunho semakin melebarkan seringainya melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba gelagapan setelah tanpa sengaja melihat kejantanannya. Kepalanya mendekat ke arah telinga Jaejoong, membisikkan kata-kata sensual di bagian sensitif namja itu.

"Kenapa memalingkan wajahmu Joongie? Lihatlah, benda ini yang akan memasuki hole sempitmu nanti."

"U-ungg…" Jaejoong bergumam tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Yunho. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan jika milik Yunho sebesar dan sepanjang itu.

"Rasakan bagaimana kerasnya milikku. Dan rasakan perbedaan ukuran kejantanan kita."

"Engghhh… Yunniehh… unghh…"

Yunho menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Jaejoong, bahkan kini tangannya ikut bergerak meremas kejantanan keduanya yang menempel erat. Yunho begitu menikmati sensasi kejantanan mereka yang saling menggesek dengan cepat, bahkan sesekali miliknya menyentuh permukaan lubang Jaejoong.

"Yunniehh… Joongie sudah tidak tahan. Haahh… masukkan Yunnie!"

Yunho melepas tautan bagian bawah tubuh keduanya dan langsung menyodorkan kejantanannya tepat di depan mulut Jaejoong.

"Kulum milikku!"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho ragu, tapi namja cantik itu tetap membuka belahan mulutnya. Perlahan kejantanan besar Yunho masuk ke dalam rongga hangatnya. Baru kepala kejantanan namja tampan itu yang masuk, tapi mulut Jaejoong sudah terasa sangat penuh, ia masih belum terbiasa. Yunho menatap maklum Jaejoong yang terlihat kesulitan memasukkan miliknya dalam mulut mungil namja itu. Ia mencoba membantu Jaejoong dengan mendorong miliknya hingga setengahnya telah masuk ke dalam sana. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak naik turun, memompa kejantanannya dalam mulut Jaejoong. Rasanya begitu nikmat. Hangat, belum lagi saat Jaejoong yang terus-terusan mendesah tertahan dan menimbulkan rasa lain yang menjalari kejantanannya itu.

Yunho menarik miliknya keluar saat Jaejoong meremas pahanya pelan. Mulut namja cantik itu terasa keram karena terlalu lama terbuka lebar. Yunho segera mengecup bibir merah itu beberapa kali.

"Boleh aku masuk sekarang?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lelah rasanya walau hanya mengatakan 'iya'.

"Kalau begitu tahan ne? Akan terasa sakit di awal, tapi aku janji setelah itu akan menjadi nikmat. Cakar punggungku kalau rasanya sangat sakit."

"Ne, Joongie akan tahan."

Sebelah tangan Yunho mencengkram paha Jaejoong agar terus terbuka lebar, dan tangan satunya mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya menuju lubang kekasihnya. Jaejoong memekik kesakitan saat kepala kejantanan Yunho berusaha masuk. Walau tadi sudah dilebarkan dan holenya telah sangat basah dan licin, tapi tetap saja terasa sulit saat masuk dan itu menyiksanya. Tangan Jaejoong terulur memeluk punggung Yunho. Walau rasanya sangat sakit tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin melukai kekasihnya itu. Cukup hanya memeluk Yunho maka ia akan berusaha menahan sakitnya.

Yunho masih terus berusaha memasukkan miliknya yang tinggal setengah. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, Jaejoong terus mengerang kesakitan tapi miliknya sudah terlanjur masuk dan ia tidak ingin berhenti sekarang. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan menggunakan cara cepat. Bibirnya kembali memagut bibir Jaejoong dan tangannya menuju kejantanan namja itu, mengocoknya dengan kuat sambil menikmati bibir Jaejoong. Hingga saat ia rasa fokus Jaejoong tertuju pada kenikmatan dari mulut dan tangan tangan Yunho, namja itu dengan segera menghentakkan miliknya hingga kejantanannya masuk seluruhnya. Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan dalam ciuman mereka. Air mata refleks keluar dari mata indah Jaejoong saat merasakan holenya sepertinya robek saat itu. Yunho melepas tautan bibirnya, membiarkan Jaejoong terisak dan bernafas dengan benar. Ia hanya mengecupi pipi Jaejoong yang memerah beberapa lama.

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak tahan."

"Tidak apa-apa Yun, Joongie bisa tahan kok. Bergeraklah!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, Joongie akan menahan sakitnya. Lagipula Joongie ingin cepat-cepat merasakan yang seperti kata Suie."

"Baiklah. Gomawo chagi, saranghae."

"Nado sarang— sshh… aakkkhh… Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Tanpa sengaja Yunho menumbuk titik kenikmatannya saat namja tampan itu kembali melesakkan kejantanannya dengan kuat. Yunho menyeringai saat tau usahanya tadi berhasil. Kembali ia menarik miliknyanya hingga kepala kejantanan yang hanya tertinggal lalu dengan kuat melesakkan miliknya dan kembali berhasil menyentuh sweet spot Jaejoong di dalam sana.

"Aakkhh… Yunniehh yang tadi sangat nikmat. Lagi Yunhh…"

Yunho hanya melebarkan seringainya lalu kembali mengeluar masukkan miliknya dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat. Setiap ia menyentuh titik kenikmatan Jaejoong maka saat itu juga lubang hangat itu akan mencengkram kejantanannya dengan kuat, rasanya benar-benar memabukkan. Gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat seiring dengan desahan Jaejoong yang semakin keras dan penuh rasa nikmat. Bahkan ranjang namja tampan itu menjadi berderit mengikuti kasarnya gerakan Yunho.

"Yunniehh… haahh… aahh… Yun lebih ahh… kuat, faster uuhh…"

"Enghh… holemu sangat sempitthh sayang, aahh…"

"Yunhh… Joongie mau aahhh… lagi Joongie sebentar la— aakkkhhh… Yunnieee…" Jaejoong berteriak nikmat saat kembali spermanya keluar dengan deras. Yunho berhenti bergerak sebentar, membiarkan Jaejoong menikmati saat-saat klimaksnya. Namja cantik itu terlihat benar-benar kewalahan setelah klimaks tiga kali.

"Yun… Joongie lelah sekali, tapi Joongie ingin lagi."

"Ingin lagi? Aigoo… mesumnya uri Joongie."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya medengar ejekan dari Yunho. Dia tidak mesum, tapi hanya ingin lagi karena rasanya nikmat. Benar kata Junsu pikirnya, kegiatan seperti ini memang akan membuatnya selalu meminta lagi walau sudah kelelahan. Jaejoong menatap Yunho kesal. Bisa ia rasakan jika kejantanan kekasihnya itu masih begitu keras dalam lubangnya. Dan dengan usilnya namja cantik itu sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya, menghasilkan sebuah lenguhan nikmat dari mulut Yunho.

"Enghhh… Joongie mulai nakal eoh?"

"Joongie kan ingin lagi Yun. Ayo gerakkan lagi milik Yunnie, Joongie sudah tidak lelah lagi kok."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Yunho segera menggerakkan miliknya kembali dengan brutal dan namja cantik yang meminta disetubuhi lagi itu hanya mendesah nikmat, holenya kembali terisi penuh dan sweet spotnya kembali menjadi sasaran Yunho.

"Nikmathh… anghh… Yunnie lagi aahhh… Yunnie."

Yunho terus menggerakkan miliknya, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu hal melintas di pikirannya. Ia menoleh ke arah cermin besar di sudut kamarnya. Seringaian mesum kembali terukir memikirkan ide yang menurutnya sangat cemerlang itu. Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan mulai mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya, masih dengan kejantanannya yang tenggelam di lubang Jaejoong.

"Yunnie? Kenapa berdiri? Yunnie mau apa?" Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat dalam gendongan Yunho.

Yunho mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaejoong lalu berjalan pelan menuju cermin dengan kejantanannya yang kembali bergerak menusuk lubang Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak habis pikir dengan ide dan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Kenapa mereka harus bercinta sambil berjalan begini?

Saat keduanya telah tepat berada di depan cermin, Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya, melepas kejantanannya dari lubang Jaejoong lalu membalikkan tubuh namja itu menghadap cermin dan langsung menusukkan kembali miliknya ke dalam hole Jaejoong dari belakang. Sontak Jaejoong terkejut, dan lebih terkejutnya lagi saat ia melihat pantulan dirinya bersama Yunho yang ada di cermin. Tubuh telanjangnya yang dihiasi kissmark dan keringat yang membuatnya terlihat mengkilap. Belum lagi saat ia melihat Yunho melingkarkan tangannya dari belakang lalu langsung menuju dada dan kejantanan miliknya, meremas daerah sensitifnya itu dengan perlahan. Yunho mendesah pelan saat Jaejoong tanpa sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya karena dada dan kejantanan namja itu yang ia mainkan. Kedua kaki Jaejoong terasa lemas jika harus mendapatkan kenikmatan dengan cara berdiri seperti ini, untung Yunho memeganginya dari belakang.

"Buka matamu sayang, lihatlah dirimu di cermin, sangat sexy dan menggoda." bisik Yunho dengan sensual di telinga Jaejoong.

"Enghh… aahh… Yunnie."

"Lihatlah aku sudah memberikan kado ulangtahun yang kau inginkan. Aku sudah memainkan dada dan nipplemu, meremas kejantananmu, dan sudah menusukkan milikku ke dalam holemu. Bagaimana rasanya? Eunghh… nikmat hum?"

Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab perkataan Yunho, mulutnya kini hanya sibuk mendesah. Tiga titik kenikmatannya terus-menerus Yunho sentuh, bahkan kini bibir hati itu sudah kembali menorehkan kissmark di leher dan pundaknya.

"Buka matamu dan lihat caraku memberimu hadiah Joongie. Lihat bagaimana aku menyetubuhimu."

Jaejoong kemudian menurut lalu membuka matanya perlahan yang sedari tadi tertutup karena menikmati sentuhan Yunho. Namja itu menjadi sangat malu melihat tubuhnya yang terus mendapat sentuhan Yunho, memanjakan tubuhnya dengan kenikmatan. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia lihat, membuatnya kembali merasakan cairannya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Yunniehh… aahhh… Joongie mau keluar lagi Yun, Yunhhh… enghh…"

"Bersama sayang, aahh… aku juga."

"Yunhh… aahhh… Joongie tidak kuat uuhh… Joongie aakkkhhh…"

"Arrgghhh… Joongiehhh…"

Keduanya kali ini klimaks bersamaan. Jaejoong bersandar lemas pada Yunho setelah mengeluarkan spermanya yang lebih cair dari sebelumnya karena sudah klimaks berkali-kali. Namja cantik itu menggelinjang pelan saat merasakan holenya kini terasa penuh dan hangat karena cairan Yunho yang begitu banyak mengisi lubangnya, bahkan sampai menetes keluar lalu mengalir melewati paha mulusnya yang terbuka. Ia menjadi sangat malu melihat hal itu dari cermin.

"Sudah lelah? Apa mau lagi?"

"Sudah Yun, Joongie sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi, Joongie ngantuk, Joongie mau tidur saja."

"Baiklah sayang." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan sayang lalu menggendong namja yang ia cintai itu menuju ranjang. Yunho segera merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua lalu menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. tubuh mungil Jaejoong ia bawa masuk dalam dekapannya dan kini keduanya pun mulai menuju alam mimpi karena sudah terlalu lelah.

~####~

_Senin pagi di kelas Junsu_

"Suieeee…" Jaejoong berteriak nyaring saat masuk ke kelas Junsu, membuat semua murid yang sudah berada di kelas itu menolehkan kepala menatap Jaejoong dengan heran. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan banyak orang, Jaejoong akhirnya membungkuk meminta maaf dan semua orang itu kembali pada aktifitas awal mereka tadi. Jaejoong berjalan menuju dimana Junsu duduk, menarik kursi lalu duduk dengan rapat di samping sepupunya itu.

"Suie tau tidak? Joongie mendapat kado ulangtahun yang Joongie inginkan dari Yunnie. Kyaaaa…" teriak Jaejoong yang kembali mendapat perhatian seisi keras karena terkejut mendengar Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Dan kini Jaejoong lagi-lagi harus membungkuk maaf karena telah mengganggu pendengaran orang lain karena teriakannya.

"Memangnya apa yang Joongie inginkan dari Yunho hyung?"

"Isshh, masa Suie lupa sih."

"Kan Joongie menginginkan kado milik Yunnie yang memasuki hole Joongie." bisik Jaejoong dengan sangat pelan, takut jika ada yang mendengar ucapannya. Sedangkan Junsu kini hanya melebarkan mata dan mulutnya. Ia jadi bingung, bagaimana bisa Jaejoong berhasil? Apa namja itu memilih menggoda Yunho?

"Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya apa yang Joongie lakukan sampai bisa berhasil?"

"Begini, ternyata kaset yang kita buat itu Yunnie yang mengambilnya, dan ternyatanya lagi Yunnie sudah melihat isinya. Suie tau? Masa saat pulang sekolah sabtu itu tangan Joongie diikat di ranjang Yunnie, tapi setelah itu kami melakukannya." ucap Jaejoong dengan malu-malu. Ingatannya tentang malam panasnya bersama Yunho kembali membayangi otaknya, membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. Junsu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu selamat ya Joongie. Jadi sekarang kalian sudah saling mencintai kan?"

"Sudah Suie, bahkan saat sebelum Yunnie melakukannya, Yunnie melamar Joongie loh, dan Joongie menerimanya. Rasanya bahagia sekali."

"Woahh… benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat lagi ya. Ah, kapan ya Chunnie melamarku? Aku juga ingin dilamar seperti Joongie juga."

"Hihihi… Semoga Yoochun hyung segera melamar Suie ya. Sudah ya Suie, Joongie mau kembali ke kelas dulu."

"Ndee~"

"Ah iya, Joongie lupa. Benar kata Suie, rasanya nikmat saat milik Yunnie memasuki hole Joongie, hihihi…"

Kedua namja itu terkikik sebentar lalu berpisah. Jaejoong kembali ke kelasnya dengan senyuman yang terus tercetak di cherry lipsnya."

~####~

Siang itu kembali dua orang namja –yang kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih- duduk bersandar di pohon taman belakang sekolah sambil menghabiskan bekal makan siang keduanya. Seperti sebelumnya, Jaejoong akan menyuapi Yunho bekal buatannya. Keduanya terlihat sangat mesra, bahkan lebih mesra dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Sebelah tangan Yunho merengkuh pinggang namja cantiknya sambil menikmati suapan dari Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, ada yang mau Joongie tanyakan."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Itu… kenapa waktu itu tangan Joongie diikat? Memangnya Joongie ada berbuat salah ya?"

"Kau tidak sadar sudah melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak, Joongie memang tidak ada berbuat salah kok."

"Hahh… kaset milikmu itu, sebenarnya aku menemukannya di kelas, di bawah mejamu. Untung saat itu aku yang menemukannya, kalau orang lain bagaimana? Untung kalau orang itu tidak membuka file di dalam kaset itu, kalau sampai membukanya bagaimana? Kau siap diperkosa orang yang mendapatkan kaset itu?"

"ANDWAE!"

"Nah itu kesalahanmu. Jangan pernah membuat yang seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi lalu membuatmu dalam bahaya. Jika kau memang menginginkannya tinggal katakan saja, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya." Yunho tersenyum mesum menatap Jaejoong yang kini kedua pipinya mulai memerah. Yunho mulai mengungkit-ungkit kegiatan panasnya malam lalu.

"Yunnie mesum!"

"Mesuman siapa yang meminta holenya dimasuki hum?"

"Joongie kan cuman mau tau bagaimana rasanya." ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu, menghindari tatapan Yunho yang mengintimidasinya.

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya? Nikmat kan?"

"I-iya nikmat."

"Joongie mau melakukannya lagi bersama Yunnie?" Jaejoong semakin menunduk saat napas hangat Yunho bisa ia rasakan mengenai telinganya. Ia begitu gugup sekarang.

"Ma-mau Yunnie." jawab Jaejoong dengan sangat jujur. Ia kini benar-benar ketagihan dengan rasa nikmat yang Yunho berikan. Walau saat pagi harinya seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi tetap saja rasa nikmat itu mengalahkan segalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam? Di rumah Yunnie atau Joongie?"

"Ne, nanti malam, di rumah Yunnie saja."

"Baiklah." Yunho langsung menyambar bibir Jaejoong setelah selesai dengan ucapannya. Keduanya kini larut dalam pagutan panas yang mereka ciptakan hingga bel tanda istirahat usai dan mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

~Happy End~

Ciaattt… #tepar

Huufff… HUOOHH BIKIN NC SEPANJANG INI LAGI? #mulaistress

Ya ampun, ga nyangka bisa bikin sepanjang ini. Bagaimana untuk chapter 2? Baguskah? NCnya memuaskan? Semoga readerdeul suka untuk yang satu ini ^^

Cha, aku sudah ga sanggup ngetik lagi, sumpah capek banget buat update cepat ternyata, dan ini pun bukan update cepat sebenarnya u,u Sampai sini dulu ya… Kita bertemu di ff lainnya 'o')/


End file.
